Seeking at Godric's Hollow
by NewBestFriend
Summary: After the war, Harry decides to rebuild the house he lived in as a baby. When Luna asks to write his official biography, he comes to realizations about himself, that surprise him, his friends and those around him. Warning: eventual H/R/Hr.
1. Grilled Cheese with Tomato Soup

It would be foolish to believe that following the Second Wizarding War, life returned to normal. As much as Voldemort's death eased the anxious minds of many, dark wizards were still about, prisoners of war needed to be released, and bodies needed be laid to rest. The clean up began the day following the Battle of Hogwarts; the victors retook the Ministry of Magic and began tracking and arresting Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix assisted as well as young witches and wizards who were of age. Most Death Eaters, crushed by the loss of their leader and afraid of the harsh consequences, had not resisted arrest. However, a small minority who fled Britain were scattered all over the world.

Many of the magical villages had erected war memorials in their cemeteries. The most famous was in Godric's Hollow, which, for seventeen years been inhabited by very few families, was now springing to life again as many decided to settle down and raise families. It was common for those moving in to stop and observe the residence of the late Lily and James Potter. When Harry visited, he usually found flowers and gifts decorating the sidewalk in front of the home and messages magically inscribed such as "Long Live the Chosen One". He was grateful that it seemed no one had stepped inside the house and snooped around; respect for his privacy was rare.

The house had much damage done to it but he still wanted to have a look around. Ginny had offered to go with him but he had felt as though he needed to explore the house for himself. It was surprisingly underwhelming at first. Looking around rooms he had found a few pictures, his parents old clothes, baby toys, and typical accessories and tools found around a house he didn't think he would ever use. But once he dug deeper into the house, he found himself charmed by it. The ghostly atmosphere was off-putting at times, coming back from death had given him a new perspective on living and he wanted to give the house a new life. Too long it stood as a place that represented death and the rise and fall of evil. It was June 1st when he decided that it was time to rebuild.

Of course he hadn't done it all alone; Ron would usually accompany him on his days off from working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to help remove the furniture. Hermione had helped cleaning the place thoroughly one summer afternoon while she took a break from studying for NEWT exams. Despite missing her entire seventh year, McGonagall had told her that if she wanted to take time to study for the exams, she would not need to return to school as a student. Hermione had took up the offer and spent much of her time in the cottage she and Ron shared studying topics described in seventh year syllabus provided via owl from Hogwarts. Next spring she would return to the school to sit for her exams.

That afternoon with Hermione had given him the opportunity to talk to one of his best friends alone for the first time in a long while. They were in the kitchen organizing and getting rid of cleaning utensils when it had come to his mind to ask:

"When are you going to track down your parents Hermione?" Her back was turned to him as she cleared old spider webs from the inside of the cabinets that reminded him of cleaning 12 Grimmauld Place. He watched her back as she sighed and turned around looking at him tiredly. She twirled her wand while she spoke.

"I haven't decided to be honest." He couldn't help but find it surprising; she seemed to pick up on it. "I've just changed so much. They're happy in Australia, they might even be happier without a daughter." Before he could respond by telling her that it was nonsense she went on. "I've just got a lot going on right now. Everyone is still grieving, I've got quite a bit of time before the N.E.W.T.s but I still just…" She trailed off, little blue bubbles floated from her wand as she twirled it. Harry nodded.

"You know you'll pass with flying colors, or bubbles I should say." She smiled at his compliment.

"Yeah, you and Ron have been telling me for weeks now."

"Because it's true and you know it." Harry encouraged. "Have you and Ron talked about it?" He hadn't really wanted to know the answer but it would have been strange not to ask. While he couldn't be happier with Ginny, a part of him missed spending all of his spare time with his two best friends. A lot of people his age, and even younger were making wedding plans but the idea of Ron and Hermione doing something so grown up gave made in a little anxious. He couldn't really understand why, it wasn't like he didn't see It coming.

"Yeah we have. He actually really wants to do it soon. Lately he's been all about meeting them." He knew what she was implying, and he knew that she knew he knew. Ron wanted the approval from her parents because he wanted to marry her, he had been dropping hints like anvils. "I just told him I needed a little more time, the war only ended a month ago." This was obviously the first time she was talking about this, she kept distractingly casting wordless cleaning spells around the kitchen, the bubbles floated all over the kitchen around and caught the light beautifully.

"Y'know Hermione," He took a second to carefully consider his words, he continued to examine the dirty oven trying to decide if he would remove it or not. "Ron just wants to be yours completely. I think now, especially since Fred is gone, he just wants to know your family just as well we know his. I think maybe he even needs you to."

"Yeah, it's not that I don't want him to meet my parents, I think they'll love each other actually. It all just seems to be moving so fast." Once the kitchen had been finished they had made their way through the entire first floor before deciding to take a break. It was a comfortable silence only broken when one of them would think of an anecdote from their school days to share a laugh over. Silence with Ginny was always tense and awkward; living in such a lively house had made her used to constant conversation and noise. Sometimes, Harry found he just didn't have much to say.

"Do you want to go for lunch?" He asked. "There's a coffee shop next to a pub Ron and I went to two nights ago but there isn't much to eat on the menu. We can go somewhere if you'd like." The summer heat started getting to them, Hermione's hair had been done up in a bun and they were dressed down in muggle clothes that they decided could afford to get dirty. He could feel the sweat dripping off his own brow and hunger taking over.

"Yeah, nowhere fancy though, I look awful." Harry nudged her playfully as he helped her off the floor where she had been sitting attempting to clear the fireplace.

"Rubbish, you're beautiful." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, what made him say that? It wasn't that he didn't mean it, but those types of comments were unusual for him when they weren't dressed formally. "I mean, Ron definitely would agree…" He finished awkwardly.

"Thank you." She smiled, seemingly not fazed by his remark. If she was she didn't let it on. "Let's not go anywhere to crowded, you're quite famous. Ginny would definitely agree." Her teasing put his mind at ease. They agreed to go to a diner and Hermione had apparated them to the alley behind it. For the first time in his life, he enjoyed a grilled cheesed sandwich and tomato soup, hating it for all the times his aunt made him eat that instead of the Thanksgiving dinner she would cook for Vernon and Dudley. He tried his best not to imagine himself eating without the company of her and Ron again, but in the back of his mind he could picture his two friends married, and no longer needing anyone but each other.


	2. Growing Apart

It was three days later when he had been visiting the cottage Ron and Hermione lived in that the news was broken to him. Hermione had agreed that the very next day she and Ron would leave for Australia to find her parents. Hermione hadn't been there when he arrived. Ron had been toying around with the car he purchased. They lived in a village where both muggles and magical families resided. While the muggle world hadn't intrigued Ron for most of his life, he had seemed really interested in learning about them in a way that reminded Harry of Mr. Weasley. Harry suspected it was because he not only wanted Hermione to not feel like she was obligated to stay in the magical world, but that Ron wanted to fit in and know enough to know how to behave around her family.

"What are you up to mate?" Harry greeted as he approached the car Ron had turned on and tested the windshield wipers and radio.

"I've needed to talk to you actually. Hermione and I decided last night to go to Australia tomorrow." Ron had settled on a classic rock station. "I know it's sudden and last minute but would you like to come? We were thinking about doing a bit of touring before we actually tracked them down, just for a week or so." The urge to immediately say yes was overwhelming, but he refused to be so codependent that he would ruin their alone time. This would be better in the long run.

"That's great, but I can't. Ginny and I are kind of busy and Luna is writing a book she wants me to help her with." Ron's shoulder slumped in disappointment. "Besides I'm sure you two would like a little time alone." He suggested

"Alone time?" Ron squinted at him. "Well, we have loads of alone time here when we want it; it's nice when you're around." He felt his heart flutter. _What is going on with him lately? _

"I know, but you two should do this together. I know you have wanted to meet them."

"Yeah I have." Ron confirmed. "But mate, you know that whatever happens with Hermione and I in the near or far future, you're still person we love being with the most, right?" Ron may have not been the most perceptive adolescence, it is moments like these where Harry is reminded how much more mature and grown up his best friend has become. Harry had thought he had hid his anxiety about Ron and Hermione's relationship, but it was silly to think that the person who may know him better than anyone wouldn't pick up on it.

"Thanks." He didn't there was anything else he could say. Ron picked up on the growing tension and changed the subject.

"So, Luna's writing a book? What's it got to do with you?"

"It's actually about me; she wants to write my official biography. An excerpt is going to be a special edition of _The Quibbler_." Harry walked over to the passenger's seat to sit next to his friend. "I get dozens of letters from papers, magazines and biographers everyday who want to tell the "sensational story of Harry Potter."

"Well, she definitely wouldn't pull a Rita Skeeter on you. But why do it at all? I figured you just want to put the past behind and live in the moment like everyone else."

"A lot happened, stuff that people don't know about. I want people to know why we all did what we did, why people died. Luna understands." Ron put a hand on his shoulder and Harry knew that he was thinking of Fred.

"Yeah, she does. But, are you sure you don't want to go to Australia with us?" He wished Ron would stop tempting him to say yes.

"I'm sure." He hadn't stuck around long enough to talk to Hermione when she returned. He thinks that maybe he'll break and tag along if he sees her.

While Ginny hadn't formerly moved in yet, she had left clothes and sleepwear there. He had wanted her to, but he felt like Hermione did, everything was happening really fast. He reminded Ginny that they were both still very young, neither of them were even twenty yet and that they had all the time in the world to live together and that there was no rush. She hadn't understood then and he doesn't blame her, he had been invited to live at the Burrow, with Ron and Hermione, even with Bill and Fleur but he had declined the offers. Ginny was lying on the couch when he got there, filling out recruitment forms from the Holyhead Harpies.

"Hey love." She stood and kissed him, it was a sweet and he could taste the peaches she must have eaten earlier on her lips. "I met with Gwenog Jones today, she wants me to go to a training camp for a few weeks and practice with other recruits this weekend."

"That's great!" He was happy for her, but Australia was still in the back of his mind and he didn't think there was enough enthusiasm in his voice, she apparently thought so too.

"What's got you in a mood? I thought the house was coming along alright?" He hadn't wanted to spoil her good mood but he couldn't help but be slightly irritated with the way she asked about his mood. Ginny didn't like the time he invested in the house, especially since she still hadn't ever gone there. He wasn't even sure if he was going to move from his flat into the house and because of his non-answer when she asked, the topic of the house has become a bit of a taboo subject. He found working on the house therapeutic, but to Ginny it was as if he was making himself unavailable on purpose.

"It's not about my parent's house, Ron was going to tell you when we went to your house for dinner; he and Hermione are going to Australia tomorrow." He knew he sounded defensive. "Also, I'm not in a mood, I was just thinking."

"Harry you know that the burrow isn't my house anymore." _Of course, that's the part she chose to focus on and not that her brother and friend are leaving_. She sat back down. "Why are we just dancing around this? I practically already live here."

"We've been over this."

"Yeah I get it, this flat isn't a home to you, and apparently neither is your parent's old home. So where exactly is it, Harry? Because a home is where your love is so why can't it be with me?" These arguments would not stop going in circles.

"You know I love you," He insisted. "This isn't the right time for us to move together. So much is still going on, and not just with us, but everybody. You have training, Ron is trying really hard to help George at the joke shop, Hermione is stressed out about everything and I still have to help out with-"

"Harry you've done enough." He hates being cut off. "What Ron and Hermione are doing has nothing to do with you." It was exactly what he didn't want to here. "You killed Voldemort and you saved the world, let someone else take care of things." The flat is too small all of a sudden, he wants to storm away from her but it would be silly to. Australia is sounding nicer and nicer the longer the conversation continues, but he knows he can't just abandon everything and everybody. Very few people are aware of the other responsibilities he currently has. Besides, no matter what Ron says, he and Hermione deserve time to get away and be a couple, they just can't do that with him tagging along.

"You know what? I'm just not having the best day, could we talk about this later tonight?" Ginny angrily put the forms in the folders she brought with her. "Ginny, don't."

"Fine." It clearly wasn't. Without another word she used his balcony to apparate to the Burrow, the noise startling his neighbors who he heard yell _"What the bloody hell was that?" _

Dinner that night was tense. Molly had been asking about everyone's plans. He understood why things were so hard for her, her worst nightmare had come true when she had lost a child. She dealt with it by avoiding being alone at all times, she really didn't want Ginny to move out and Harry, Ron and Hermione were always invited to come eat with them. The rest of the Weasley clan would often be over helping around the house and Percy often took Molly out to lunch with him during his breaks at work. The only person who everyone had been surprised about was George.

Harry wasn't sure how George would handle losing Fred but he had been completely surprised that the man had chosen to model himself after his mother. George had spent most of his life driving his mother crazy with brother and it seems that he decided that with Fred gone, that part of his life was over. At least three times a week George would be over at The Burrow learning how to ne a domestic god from Molly.

He recalls a time when he had woken up very early in the morning a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts. He had ventured outside to watch the early morning horizon when he heard a noise that startled him, drawing his wand he made his way to the side of the house, prepared to stun whoever was sneaking around. Instead he found George sobbing into the shoulder of his mother as they stood crying surrounded by clothes pined to lines that Molly was clearly about to dry. He noticed that a blue jumper with the initial "F" emblazoned on the front was clutched into his hand. He had went back to Ron's room silently and unnoticed by mother and son. Later that Molly sat with George in the living room teaching him how to knit jumpers, both quite and sipping tea.

Now, George was washing dishes wearing a black apron, looking oddly masculine doing so, he was listening to Ron who just told everyone about his and Hermione's plans for the morning. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fleur and Bill were all present.

"You two are going off to find her parents then?" Bill had asked Hermione who chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she looked back in forth between Molly and Ron. Hermione glance at him and nodded.

"Well, that sounds lovely, eh Molly?" Arthur contributed. Molly, who sat across from Ron, looked at them with concern.

"There's so much going on, are you sure this is the proper time? This seems very sudden." Hermione took a deep breath.

"I know we've never really had a conversation about this but I want you know I love your son with all my heart." No one seemed to be expecting this turn of the conversation. "I know I could go alone and restore their memories on my own, but I want my parents to meet Ron, and someday I want them to meet all of you." Hermione looked at Harry before turning back to Molly; she reached to grab the older woman's hand with both of hers. "You don't have to worry about me breaking Ron's heart. I want him to be a part of my family but he'll never stop being a part of _this one_, and neither will I." In seconds Molly was up from the table and her arms were wrapped tightly around Hermione.

"_How romantic! Bill send Charlie and owl, I sense a wedding soon."_ Fleur exclaimed in an excited whisper next to him.

Harry looked around to see everyone's reactions around the room. Ron who seemed relieved, and Percy patted him on the back, George had stopped washing dishes and gave his brother a smile. It was a genuine happy smile that made Harry's stomach sink. Hermione had all but told everyone that the purpose of this trip was to get her parents blessing to marry Ron. He doesn't think he could sit here much longer. He awkwardly stood up and everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I just need to use the bathroom." He exited the kitchen and rather, went out to the back yard, needing time alone.

Before turning in for the night he and Ginny had talked again. He told her about Luna's book which turned into an argument of why he feels the need to tell his whole story which turned into another argument about his emotional unavailability. He knew she wasn't wrong to be upset about it. He had led her to believe that once the war ended that he would just be able to be with her in the way she always wanted. But just because the fighting ended, it doesn't mean that he still isn't going through some personal changes. Life didn't just stop being difficult because a dark wizard's reign ends.

They had made up and she wanted to spend the night with him in his flat, but he declined it. Not wanting to make end the night on such a bad note, he had kissed her trying to communicate how much he loved her into it. He hated this tension and awkwardness between them when other couples seemed to be moving forward. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he wanted them to grow together, not grow apart.


End file.
